1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for pressing a heat sink tightly against a CPU and positioning a fan over the heat sink and, more particularly, to such a device which is applicable to a CPU especially Pentium IV.(trademark)
2. Description of Related Art
Accessories for a CPU (Central Processing Unit) include a heat sink and a fan, which are provided for dissipating heat generated by the CPU during its operation. The heat sink is generally held on the CPU, by means of a clip in direct contact with both of them.
A Pentium IV(trademark) CPU is now produced. However, the new CPU is incorporated with a standard stationary enclosure, which prevents the clip from contacting with the CPU.
An additional problem associated with the conventional clip is that it can not position the fan over the heat sink properly. The fan may tremble during the operation of the CPU, making annoying noises time to time.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a device for pressing a heat sink tightly against a CPU and positioning a fan over the heat sink to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for pressing a heat sink tightly against a CPU and positioning a fan over the heat sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device applicable to a CPU especially Pentium IV(trademark).
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.